


Как приручить медведя

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Посттретий сезон.Мерфи уходит из Аркадии и внезапно оказывает первую помощь раненому зверю.Угрозы радиации нет, как заведено.





	Как приручить медведя

**Author's Note:**

> Шапка недопилена сознательно. Все дополнительные сведения могут быть спойлерами, а потому не указаны. Простите. Надеюсь, никого ничем не сквикнет - вроде, нечем.

Из Аркадии Мерфи ушел утром. Ну как-то так принято — все новое начинается с утра. Не в ночь же глухую валить, хотя в принципе ему было все равно, ведь окрестные леса он знал с закрытыми глазами не хуже той Аркадии, а то и лучше.

У ворот его провожали равнодушно-сонные стражи, он даже имен этих ребят не вспомнил, и всклокоченный мрачный Нейт Миллер. С тех пор, как Беллами не вернулся из очередного рейда, Миллер стал командиром Стражи, но не сказать, что был этому очень рад. Поначалу, пока каждый день отправляли поисковые отряды за Беллами, было не до того, а когда стало ясно, что искать больше нет смысла, все постепенно улеглось, — тогда его и накрыло. Миллер Беллами уважал. Больше, чем уважал. Мерфи чувствовал в Нейте то, что в старых книжках называлось «верный пес». В детстве Мерфи любил книги про животных. Отец ему рассказывал всякие истории, и часто в них фигурировали собаки. Так вот Миллер напоминал ему собак из этих рассказов — преданных, верных, дружелюбных... и иногда умирающих от тоски, если теряли хозяина. Миллер умирать не собирался, но жизнерадостным его последнее время трудно было назвать.

— Сбегаешь? — хмуро спросил Миллер у Мерфи, не торопясь разрешать ребятам открывать ворота. — Пахать надоело?

Пахать Мерфи не любил. Но пахать в никуда любил еще меньше. С некоторых пор ему казалось, что вся эта работа, строительство, обустройство ни к чему. И без этого можно жить. Лучше бы торговлю нормальную наладили, вот что ему действительно надоело, так это сидеть на овощах и мясе диких кабанов по распределению. 

— Надело, — согласился он, не углубляясь. — Что, мне запрещено выходить?

— Нет, — неохотно отозвался Миллер. — Все равно ж вернешься. Гуляй.

— Вряд ли, — пожал Мерфи плечами и развернулся к воротам.

— Зря, — сказал Миллер ему в спину. — Удачи.

Подколки в этом напутствии Мерфи не почувствовал, а потому довольно миролюбиво ответил «спасибо» и поторопился выйти в приоткрытую по сигналу Миллера створку, пока тот не передумал и не начал волынку с запросами начальству — а можно ли выпускать Мерфи из Аркадии.

Может, и хорошо, что командир сейчас Миллер. Беллами непременно беседу провел бы, — некстати подумалось Мерфи. Про то, как нехорошо своих оставлять, и какой он, Мерфи, бесполезный и безответственный тип. Но Беллами не стало, и на совесть никто больше не капал. Никто больше не считал «мой человек — моя ответственность».

Куда он направлялся — сам не знал. Можно было пойти прямо в Полис. Город большой, там есть возможность и дело себе найти, и знакомых разыскать. Может, даже Эмори найдется, она, вроде, собиралась остаться в столице. Про Эмори Мерфи вспоминал редко, но всегда с удовольствием. Жаль, что она не захотела остаться с ним в Аркадии. Когда улеглась волна переживаний из-за Города Света, ей быстро стало тоскливо, и она за пару дней решила, что жизнь со скайкру не для нее. А Мерфи не хотел уходить. Тогда еще не хотел. Тогда казалось, что среди своих он на месте, и очень хотелось, чтобы так думала и Эмори, и Беллами, и все окружающие. Окружающие с Беллами не возражали, но на этом хорошее и заканчивалось.

С Эмори они не ругались. Прощальный секс был прекрасен. Настолько, что Мерфи почти собрался уходить-таки с ней, но Эмори сказала, что на постели далеко не уедешь, и он всегда будет рваться обратно, а потому рано или поздно им все равно придется расстаться. Лучше уж вот так, на дружеской ноте, не успев друг другу надоесть.

Изящное «ты мне не нужен со своими скайкру в багаже» Мерфи оценил и согласился — что будет рваться назад. В Полисе во время событий вокруг компьютерной взбесившейся сучки в красном платье для него что-то изменилось. Что-то перещелкнуло, что-то вдруг составило паззл, в котором место Мерфи было здесь, в строящемся поселении, и нигде больше он не чувствовал бы себя дома. Это чувство было с ним долгие почти шесть месяцев после ALIE, он даже успел привыкнуть. Так почему же паззл рассыпался теперь, почему теперь он опять рвался на все четыре стороны, только бы не оставаться за оградой Аркадии? Ведь на этот раз его действительно приняли, у него была работа, начали налаживаться отношения со всеми, с кем он их успел поломать в самом начале... Что пошло не так, Мерфи не знал. И нужно ли было пытаться снова совместить его паззл с Эмори, он не знал тоже. Стоило во всем разобраться, а для этого нужно было побыть одному. Совсем одному.

***

От костра шло тепло, а легкий дымок отгонял мошкару, которая летом была особо надоедлива. Место для ночлега Мерфи выбрал вдалеке от всех деревень и дорог, специально, чтобы насладиться долгожданным одиночеством и привести в порядок мысли. Собственно, мыслей для обдумывания было всего две: идти ли в Полис и если да, искать ли там Эмори. С момента их расставания прошло почти полгода, наверняка у нее уже кто-нибудь есть. В любом случае, его-то она точно давно забыла.

Мерфи уже начал засыпать, когда в кустах что-то зашуршало, да так, что сон как рукой сняло — словно сквозь чащу на его полянку ломился кто-то большой, неуклюжий и даже огня не опасающийся. Мерфи сбросил куртку, которой укрывался вместо одеяла, нашарил у изголовья свой охотничий нож, подарок Эмори, и бесшумно поднялся на ноги. Наверное, безопаснее всего было бы взобраться на дерево и переждать, когда визитер пройдет мимо, но тот был уже слишком близко, кто его знает, как быстро он бегает и как далеко прыгает — бежать опасно, нападение неизвестно кого со спины хуже нападения в лицо.

Больше ничего обдумать Мерфи не успел. Кусты затрещали совсем рядом, и на поляну из цеплючих веток, обрывая листья, вывалился зверь. Он словно выкатился на траву, метра полтора не докатившись до костра, поднялся на задние лапы, вытянув передние вперед, словно загораживаясь от огня, и издал раскатисто-протяжный звук, смесь рычания и почему-то звучавшего жалобно рева. 

Таких зверей он видел. В книге, которую ему читал отец, в паре документальных фильмов, а еще на репродукции древней картины на стене у начальника Верхнего сектора. Там один такой зверюга и несколько его детенышей лазили по поваленным деревьям в освещенном солнцем лесу... Только вот на репродукции даже на фоне деревьев не было понятно, какого размера эти с виду пушистые увальни. В реальности это оказался монстр на пару голов выше Мерфи, а с поднятой к небу мордой и вытянутыми лапами — и на все три головы.

В трех шагах от костра, по ту сторону, стоял на задних лапах темношерстный мохнатый медведь с огромными когтистыми лапами и пастью, полной явно острых и мощных зубов. Медведь орал, словно звал кого-то на помощь или жаловался на что-то, размахивал передними лапами в воздухе и мотал головой из стороны в сторону.

Мерфи невольно сделал шаг назад, споткнулся о лежанку из лапника и с размаху на нее сел, едва не поранившись о лезвие намертво зажатого в руке ножа. Совершенно бесполезного против этой твари.

Тварь не двигалась с места и словно не замечала застывшего на земле человека. Может, ему мешал костер, и видеть, и запах чувствовать, а может, у него со зрением проблемы — из темноты да к яркому огню выбежать... 

Мерфи даже дышать почти перестал, судорожно соображая, сколько он сможет вот так сливаться с лежанкой, прячась за низким пламенем. Время шло, медведь, не делая попыток двинуться дальше, уже не орал, а ворчал с подвываниями — теперь казалось, что и правда жаловался. Рука Мерфи с ножом начала слегка затекать от того, как он неудобно лежал, мертвой хваткой сжимая рукоять, и он счел, что пальцы лучше разжать, потому что мало того, что против этого зверя, если он нападет, нож вряд ли поможет, так еще если его держать онемевшей рукой, толку точно не будет. Нож соскользнул на землю, а Мерфи принялся осторожно разминать пальцы, стараясь не двигаться.

— Ыыыы, — сообщил медведь совсем тихо и умолк. Он медленно опустился на четыре лапы, развернувшись мордой безошибочно к Мерфи и тоже замер. А, нет, не на четыре. На три. Левую переднюю лапу он держал на весу. Пламя костра освещало достаточно, чтобы можно было разглядеть, что из меховой «ладони» что-то торчало. Да он ранен! Потому и орал.

Медведь издал короткое ворчание, потряс поврежденной лапой в воздухе, и вдруг Мерфи осознал, что зверь его видит. Его небольшие блестяще-черные глазки смотрели прямо в упор.

— Ыыыы.

Конечно, Мерфи успел подумать, что совсем спятил. Но медведь явно предоставил право следующего хода ему. И этот ход надо было сделать. Убежать или пойти на самоубийство? В обычной ситуации, конечно, убежать было бы единственным решением. Тем более, что раненый зверь вряд ли сможет его догнать и точно не полезет на дерево. Но печальное «ыыы» и вполне осмысленный взгляд сделали выбор за Мерфи. Зверь просил о помощи. А когда Мерфи просили — он не мог отказать. Хорошо еще, что его просили редко. Не располагал, видимо, к таким просьбам... а вот у медведя явно просто выбора нет.

Мерфи осторожно поднялся на ноги и сделал первый шаг чуть в сторону — чтобы выйти из-за костра в поле зрения зверя. Он старался не отрывать взгляд от черных глазок, казалось — пока они держат зрительный контакт, медведь не нападет. Еще один шаг. Тихий, плавный, бесшумный.

Потрескивало пламя, доедающее дрова, шелестели кусты, журчала вода в ручье неподалеку, где-то вдали уныло трещало какое-то насекомое, но все эти слабые звуки лишь подчеркивали густоту тишины на поляне, и спустя еще пару небольших шагов Мерфи не выдержал.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? — спросил он негромко, сам вздрогнув от собственного голоса. Медведь не шелохнулся, только издал еще одно слабое «ыыы», и это не был стон боли ослабевшего раненого, это было... как будто он тоже пытался «говорить» потише, чтобы не спугнуть человека.

— Хорошо. Тогда дай мне свою лапу, я хоть посмотрю, что там у тебя.

Он невольно отшатнулся, когда медведь пару раз неуклюже переступил тремя лапами, приближаясь к костру с вытянутой вперед четвертой — словно понимал, что у костра светлее. Звери, особенно дикие, должны бояться огня, насколько знал Мерфи. Наверное, этот совсем обалдел от боли и беспомощности. Беллами как-то рассказывал, что такое бывает. Хотя — он-то откуда мог знать.

Опасливо поглядывая на клыки в пасти зверя, но стараясь все же не отрываться надолго от его глаз, Мерфи подошел ближе. А вот теперь надо было прекратить его гипнотизировать и осмотреть наконец рану. Он глубоко вдохнул, как перед нырком, и склонился к черной лапище, ожидая каждую секунду удара или снизу, в лицо, или сверху, по затылку. Но в затылок било только горячее шумное дыхание с резким запахом чего-то малосъедобного.

Лапа выглядела скверно. Ее насквозь пропорол острый сук, сочащаяся из раны кровь пропитала мех, а вокруг застрявшей в кисти деревяшки даже в неярком свете костра было заметно воспаление. Наверное, он поранился даже не сегодня, но не смог сам выдернуть палку. С какой же силой надо было в дерево впечататься, чтобы обломок пробил шкуру, мощные мышцы и кости такого монстра... 

Монстр над головой вздохнул, обдав затылок и голую шею Мерфи брызгами слюны, и переступил лапами, стараясь не шевелить раненой передней.

Мерфи выпрямился.

— Если вынимать, больно будет, — вслух сказал он; какая разница, думать про себя или говорить вслух? Так хоть иллюзия беседы с пациентом создается.

Медведь еще раз выдохнул с легким подфыркиванием и вдруг сел на задницу, снова заставив Мерфи отшатнуться в сторону от неожиданности, но пробитую лапу по-прежнему держал на весу, словно протягивая ее человеку.

— У меня обезболивающих нет, — предупредил Мерфи, чувствуя себя то ли идиотом, то ли шарлатаном, говорящим с животными, и повторил: — Больно будет. 

Медведь молчал, покачивая лапой, и он сдался. Наверное, это последнее, что он сможет сделать в жизни — выдернуть занозу из лапы дикого медведя. Ну, тогда надо будет хоть успеть это сделать полностью до того, как тот его от боли прибьет. Чтобы уж не зря.

— Кому рассказать — не поверят, — подумал Мерфи вслух, доставая из рюкзака прихваченные для себя в медчасти бинты и антисептик в небольшом флаконе — ну, да, стащил, мало ли, могло и пригодиться. После нескольких месяцев работы на Эбби он усвоил, что если раны вовремя обработать, можно даже не особо долго ждать, пока заживут. — Или не поверят, или идиотом посчитают, и черт его знает, не будут ли они правы. Погоди, воды принесу.

Он взял флягу, в которой воды плескалось на донышке — думал утром наполнить, — и спустился к ручью. Обернулся. Монстр сидел у костра в прежней позе, олицетворяя собой черную лохматую боль и печаль. Безумие какое-то.

Процедуру вытаскивания деревяшки медведь перенес на удивление стоически — даже не взревел, так, слегка вздрогнул, чуть не столкнув своего лекаря-шарлатана в костер, да издал очередное «ыыы» — не злое, а будто с облегчением. Ну естественно... Мерфи слегка заколебался: делать ли что-то еще, но лапу медведь так и не забирал, и пришлось оказать первую помощь по всем правилам Эбби — промыть, убрать шерсть из раны, нанести антисептик... интересно, медведю можно? неважно, уже сделал... и плотно перевязать. Уф.

— Все. Зашивать не стал, извини. Снимать швы ты вряд ли придешь, — сказал он, снова чувствуя себя идиотом. — На лапу не наступай хоть пару дней, рану не мочи, повязку сам снимешь, как заживет. Это хотя бы через день, а не прямо сейчас. Договорились?

Зверь фыркнул и неожиданно грациозно встал — вывернулся через бок — на лапы. Перебинтованную честно держал на весу, даже не пытаясь на нее опираться, как велел Мерфи.

Они некоторое время стояли молча в паре шагов друг от друга, а потом Мерфи заметил, что костер начинает угасать. Он поднял и швырнул в огонь вынутую из раны палку, огляделся и направился к деревьям — раз уж проснулся, стоило набрать еще дров и спать до утра спокойно... Спиной поворачиваться больше не опасался, просто уже устал. В глубине души он надеялся, что когда вернется на поляну, медведь уже уйдет, и можно будет и правда заснуть. После этого ночного «приема» Мерфи чувствовал себя немного выжатым и очень трясущимся. Не хотелось бы никому признаваться, но сейчас, задним числом, уже оставив поляну со зверем позади, уже провернув всю операцию, он испугался. Отвратительно ослабели колени, мелко дрожали руки, шумело в ушах и сердце колотилось так часто, словно нагоняло все, что он старательно замедлял, общаясь со своим пациентом.

Прежде чем искать сухостой, Мерфи свернул к ручью, и сперва опустил в него руки, смывая кровь, шерсть и противную дрожь, а потом и голову в воду окунул, неудобно согнувшись до земли. От холода заломило виски, зато в голове прояснилось, и безотчетный страх отступил, сменившись усталым удивлением: выжить после такого — новое достижение неубиваемого таракана-выживенца. 

Сухих палок он насобирал по дороге от ручья до поляны и, пока искал их по темноте, успел и отдышаться, и немного высохнуть, и почти поверить, что все это ему привиделось, а проснулся он по-настоящему только нырнув башкой в ручей.

Медведь лежал на боку, вытянув лапы в сторону огня, глубоко и спокойно дышал, мерно поднимался и опадал мохнатый бок. Мерфи замер на подходе к костру, пытаясь справиться с отчаянием — да что ж такое, даст ему эта тварь сегодня выспаться?! Медведь словно почуял: приподнял голову, глухо заворчал и вдруг потянулся всеми лапами, как человек потягивается со сна. Положил голову обратно и снова закрыл глаза — Мерфи видел даже издалека, как погасло в них отражение пламени.

Ну и черт с ним. Хочет греться — пусть греется. Мерфи тоже никуда не пойдет ночью. Спать так спать.

***

Утром он открыл глаза, моментально вспомнил ночное приключение и опасливо приподнял голову. Костер погас, видимо, недавно — угли еще тлели, а с той стороны никого не было, и только смятая огромной тушей трава доказывала, что у Мерфи ночью не было галлюцинаций. Он с облегчением выдохнул и поднялся на ноги — спешить особо было некуда, но и оставаться на этой полянке не казалось хорошей идеей. Медведь мог вернуться.

Позавтракать Мерфи решил позже. Все равно особо было нечем, еды, захваченной в Аркадии, надолго не хватило. Но по дороге можно разжиться чем-нибудь съедобным. Собрав вещи, он решительно спустился к ручью — от зверей лучше уходить по воде. Беллами говорил, у них чутье развито сильнее, чем у человека, и выследить кого-нибудь на земле по запаху для них не проблема. А вода смывает и следы, и запахи.

Ручей привел к знакомой реке. Точно, в реке водилась рыба, это Мерфи помнил еще со времен лагеря Сотни и с той недели в лесах, когда он впервые учился выживать в одиночку. Правда, ловить рыбу с помощью остро заточенного шеста, как Финн и Беллами, он так и не научился. Зато во время своего изгнания наловчился делать ловушки из веток — гибрид сети и клетки. Только ждать в них рыбу надо было долго... что ж, времени у него опять много, спешить некуда. А умереть с голоду не выйдет, ужин накануне был хорошим. И, кстати, в рюкзаке еще оставался хлеб и несколько яблок.

Руки дело помнили, и две ловушки были готова меньше чем через час. Часть хлеба пришлось использовать как прикорм, и как ни странно, но рыба купилась. Первую пару Мерфи вытащил, когда солнце еще даже не поднялось в зенит. Костер на берегу он развел заранее, так что к моменту, когда с рыбы была содрана вся чешуя и вычищены внутренности, от дров остались вполне приемлемые уголья, чтобы запечь обеих рыбешек. Пока еда готовилась, он вернулся к реке, чтобы проверить ловушки, и ему снова повезло — еще пять рыбок толкались в переплетении веток. Рыбу после приготовления можно есть еще день-другой, так что хотя бы на завтра еда у него останется. Ловушки он запер приготовленными крышками, а сам решил окунуться — солнце уже нагрело камни, еда на углях еще доходила, костер потом можно будет снова разжечь, а после ночных нервов и утреннего скоростного спуска по ручью освежиться хотелось со страшной силой.

Плавать Мерфи так и не научился как следует, пары уроков от Беллами, освоившегося в воде быстрее других, ему не хватило. Но заходить на глубину не боялся — дно в этой речке было ровным, без ям и обрывов. На глубине течение было сильнее, и омывало тело как в душе, только круче. Он постоял немного неподвижно, раскинув в стороны руки и запрокинув голову, чтобы солнце грело лицо, и лишь слегка поворачивался вокруг своей оси, чтобы вода промыла его со всех сторон. Потом наклонился и какое-то время держал в воде голову, пока воздуха в легких хватило, — в волосах застряли какие-то веточки и паутина с кустов над ручьем. А когда выпрямился, до него донесся звук, который едва ли не заставил его выпрыгнуть из реки. 

От костра доносилось знакомое ворчание, полурык-полуразговор. 

Мерфи медленно повернулся лицом к берегу и не удержался — выругался в полный голос, так что медведь услышал. Поднял морду, обернулся, потоптался на трех лапах и, словно издеваясь, покачал светлой повязкой на согнутой передней: то ли «привет», то ли «док, видите — я соблюдаю ваши рекомендации». Потом отвернулся и снова сунул нос к костру. Угли все еще были горячими, так что ухватить рыбу зубами он не мог, больной лапой орудовать тоже не хотел, а освободить вторую переднюю, встав на задние лапы, не догадывался или устал от акробатики еще ночью. Однако запах еды его явно привлекал...

Мерфи встряхнулся — это на его завтрак покушаются! — и направился на берег, к одежде, сложенной на камнях неподалеку. Пока угли не остыли, медведь не доберется до еды, так что еще есть несколько минут, чтобы спокойно одеться — если придется убегать, лучше делать это не сверкая голой задницей по всему лесу, — и вытащить ловушки с рыбой на мелководье.

— Ну и как ты меня нашел? — поинтересовался Мерфи, на этот раз даже не пытаясь понизить голос.

— Ыыыы! — объяснил медведь, не оборачиваясь, и протянул забинтованную лапу к углям, но предпринять ничего не успел.

— Молодец, хорошо след берешь, а ничего, что это моя еда? — Мерфи решительно шагнул к костру и, орудуя большими листьями, как салфетками, ухватил одну из рыбин прямо из-под черного кожаного носа.. — Ты себе сам можешь еду поймать, только рыкнешь, и она сама к тебе с перепугу попадает с веток... оставь рыбу, говорю!

— Ыыы, — попытался надавить на жалость врача к пациенту медведь, но Мерфи был непреклонен.

— Я сам есть хочу!

Есть действительно хотелось зверски, так что зубами в горячую еще рыбу он вцепился тут же, не отходя от костра и не поворачиваясь к зверю спиной. Тот как-то обиженно фыркнул и вдруг повалился на камень — словно присел набок или полулег. Показалось, что это приглашение присесть, и Мерфи не стал отказываться, сел тут же на ближайший камень, не переставая жевать. Взгляда от Мерфи, точнее, от еды в его руках, зверь не отрывал, но отобрать не пытался, только обиженно пыхтел и мотал головой, как будто с укором. 

Первые полрыбины исчезли быстро, Мерфи выдрал освободившийся хребет и приступил ко второй половинке, но очередной вздох его притормозил. Он поднял глаза на гостя и вдруг до него дошло. Он на ровном пустынном берегу реки сидит вдвоем с диким медведем у костра, нагло жрет, не делясь, буквально отогнав огромного монстра от своего завтрака. Огромного когтистого монстра, способного прибить одним взмахом своей даже больной лапы, а потом откусить ему голову и зажевать это дело оставшейся рыбой.

Печальное выражение морды и тяжкие вздохи когтистого монстра, смирно ожидающего с другой стороны костра, настолько резко контрастировали с мыслями об откушенной голове, что Мерфи разобрал смех. До истерики было совсем недалеко, и, чтобы не сорваться, он заговорил, пытаясь не ржать в голос:

— Там кости. Ты подавишься... И вообще, печеная рыба для лесного зверя перебор. Это моя еда. Но раз ты такой больной и несчастный, так и быть, я с тобой поделюсь.

Свежая рыба медведя воодушевила. Пока Мерфи догрызал свою первую рыбину, тот расправился со всеми пятью из ловушки, еще живыми и бьющими хвостами. И костями не подавился. Пять чисто обглоданных рыбьих скелетиков с потрохами между почти целых ребер Мерфи впечатлили.

— Мастерская работа. Прям Рейвен и микросхемы... — сказал он, получив в ответ уже легко читаемое «ыыы» — «да, я такой».

Вторую печеную рыбину Мерфи есть не стал, завернул в листья и убрал в рюкзак. До вечера можно ничего и не найти больше. Костер не заливал — что ему будет на каменном берегу, сам потухнет.

— Я пошел дальше, — известил он медведя. — Счастливо оставаться. Повязку сегодня еще не снимай! И на лапу не наступай.

— Ыыы, — попрощался медведь. А может, и возразил — но за Мерфи не пошел.

***

В Полис Мерфи все же решил зайти. Не за Эмори. Просто так. Посмотреть, как и что там изменилось, отловить какие-нибудь интересные слухи, может, найти подработку, может, осесть ненадолго, у какого-нибудь торговца на подхвате. Воровством и тем более грабежами в одиночку промышлять ему не хотелось. Полгода нормальной жизни что-то изменили. Не то чтобы в Мерфи проснулась совесть, просто не было больше желания рисковать быть побитым почем зря, а то и под довольно неприятный местный суд попасть с непредсказуемыми последствиями. Вместе с Эмори испарилась и жажда вольной беззаконной жизни наперекор всем правилам.

На дорогу он вышел, когда солнце начало клониться к закату. До Полиса дойти не успеть засветло, конечно, но он совсем не устал, а по дороге можно и ночью идти, ноги не поломаешь, не то что в лесу. Людей не наблюдалось, деревья шелестели листьями, ветерок приятно обдувал лицо, попутно прогоняя надоедливую летнюю мошкару, наверху голубело небо, и вполне еще ощутимо грели сквозь ветки солнечные лучи. Дорога стелилась под ноги ровно, словно бы даже с уклоном вниз, и идти было легко и свободно. За такие вот прогулки Мерфи и любил жизнь бродяги не в последнюю очередь, хоть и не горел желанием провести в дороге все оставшиеся годы.

Постепенно накатывались сумерки. Солнце уже не играло на листве золотыми отблесками, но небо пока оставалось светлым, хоть на него и наползали тяжелые облака со всех сторон. Усталость подкрадывалась незаметно и почти неощутимо, так что от плана идти и по темноте Мерфи пока не отказывался. Вместе с сумерками наступала и ночная привычная уже тишина, в которой громче всего звучали его собственные шаги.

Поэтому чужие шаги, нарисовавшиеся внезапно позади — сперва далеко, потом все ближе, — он различил сразу. И даже смог определить, что идет не один человек. На фоне общей безмятежности и безлюдности такая толпа попутчиков из ниоткуда насторожила. Мерфи поудобнее подтянул рюкзак, чтобы не мешался, нашарил за поясом нож и ускорил шаг, пока не оборачиваясь. Люди позади тоже пошли быстрее, а сбоку зашуршало в кустах — как будто кто-то шел параллельно дороге наравне с ним. Хотелось думать, что это его бывший пациент, с которым ему было бы значительно спокойнее, чем с людьми позади, но шумело слишком по-человечески. И когда навстречу из-за толстого ствола дерева на повороте вышел еще один человек, Мерфи уже не удивился. Это были никакие не попутчики, конечно, а дорожные грабители. Пришлось остановиться, хотя подпускать к себе идущих позади не очень хотелось.

— Если хочешь пройти дальше, ты должен нам заплатить, — лениво растягивая слова, заявил на тригедасленге человек у дерева. В сумерках было понятно, что он высокий и широкоплечий, бородатый и волосатый, как большинство землян, что у него на поясе висит нож побольше, чем у Мерфи, а за левым плечом виднеется рукоять меча. — Иначе мы заберем у тебя все сами.

— У меня ничего нет, — так же спокойно на триге отозвался Мерфи. Конечно, недоеденная рыба в рюкзаке такую шайку вряд ли заинтересует, но вот аптечку, нож, зажигалку, фонарь и другие походные мелочи они, скорее всего, конфискуют. А Мерфи не хотелось терять ничего из своих вещей. И быть побитым за то, что у него так мало пожиток, не хотелось тоже. Хотелось договориться по-хорошему и разойтись мирно, не влезая в драку.

— У тебя есть мешок с барахлом. И нож. Нож тебе не поможет, а нам пригодится...

Скорость реакции Мерфи никогда не подводила, не подвела и на этот раз — он почувствовал движение сзади и сделал плавный скользящий шаг в сторону, уходя от попытавшихся схватить его за локти со спины рук.

— Мне не хочется проверять, прав ты или нет, — ответил он, демонстративно медленно вытаскивая нож из-за пояса. Ухватил его, как учил Беллами в свое время — лезвием к себе и наружу, вдоль руки к локтю. Так бить удобнее. — Но если хочется вам, давайте попробуем.

Теперь он стоял спиной к «тихой» обочине, лицом к той, где уже колыхались ветви, справа подходили двое преследовавших его по дороге — мелкие пацаны, младше него, а слева высокий тоже достал нож. На дорогу из кустов напротив наконец выбрался тот, что шел по лесу. Он был постарше... вроде Беллами, такой же лохматый и лишь слегка заросший темной щетиной. В довершение образа белозубая насмешливая улыбка заставила что-то внутри Мерфи болезненно сжаться, но эффект длился недолго: опасность близкой драки, к тому же почти безнадежной, быстро ликвидировала непонятные ощущения. 

Оставался еще путь назад, в кусты, где до сих пор было тихо, а в шнырянии по лесу Мерфи дал бы фору любому, разве что эти пацаны могут оказаться шустрее, но с ними-то он справится... Однако когда он почти уже решился забить на гордость — какая гордость, спасаться надо! — и рвануть в лес, позади тоже раздался шум: кто-то выходил на дорогу и оттуда. Что ж они такой здоровой бандой одиноких путников грабят, добычи же почти нет, не прокормиться такой толпой-то... От отчаяния стало очень зло и безнадежно, и Мерфи уже приготовился продавать свое здоровье очень за дорого, надо было только определиться, к кому первому поворачиваться лицом, но тут наступавшие на него с дороги вдруг остановились и медленно попятились, глядя ему за спину с очень недвусмысленным выражением лиц — словно привидение увидели.

— Ой! — звонко сказал один из пацанов, резко развернулся и первым задал стрекача по дороге туда, откуда они пришли. Второй размышлял недолго — дунул следом, только ветер свистнул.

Сзади надвинулось что-то большое, ступавшее почти бесшумно, и Мерфи прикрыл глаза — не от страха. Наоборот. С облегчением.

— Ыыы, — предупредительным рычанием пообещали рядом, обдав его горячим воздухом с волной аромата чего-то кроваво-освежеванного, и оба еще остававшихся на дороге неудачливых грабителя тут же, не сговариваясь, припустили прочь следом за мелкими подельниками.

Мерфи вздохнул, пытаясь перевести дыхание от вони из пасти своего нового друга, убрал нож.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и сделал плавный шаг вперед, разворачиваясь. 

Медведь стоял на всех четырех лапах, но видно было, что на ту, что с повязкой, он почти не опирается. Словно проследив взгляд человека, незамедлительно поднял раненую лапу и снова застыл. Мерфи усмехнулся — выглядело забавно, будто зверя, как ребенка, поймали на непозволительном поведении, и он обещает «я больше не буду».

— Я в город иду, — сообщил он медведю. — Тебе там вряд ли обрадуются. Лучше не ходи за мной дальше... Хотя сейчас ты очень кстати нас догнал. Еще раз спасибо. Э, а повязку снимешь завтра, если так уж неймется. Хорошо?

— Ы, — согласился тот и не двинулся с места.

— Ну, я пошел... к утру дойду. Наверное. А ты давай, в лес обратно иди. И аккуратнее тут...

Последнее прозвучало глупо — медведю в лесу, вдали от ковчеговцев с автоматами, бояться точно нечего.

Мерфи развернулся и пошел дальше в сторону Полиса. Заметно похолодало, и понадобилось двигаться быстрее, чтобы не замерзать и попутно сбросить накопившийся за последние полчаса адреналин. Небо все-таки затянуло облаками, темнота наступала раньше, чем ожидалось. А еще, кажется, собирался дождь, и стоило, наверное, поискать место для ночлега, но заходить в лес неуловимо не хотелось, а на дороге ночевать под дождем романтики маловато. Мерфи дал себе минут десять на передвижение по дороге, а там, если наступающий дождь все еще не развеется, как-нибудь оглядеться вокруг, может, найдется что-нибудь вроде шалаша или просто ветвистого дерева. Или пещера — вдруг повезет.

Дождь не развеялся, и пришлось все-таки нырнуть в чащу — машинально свернул налево, в ту часть леса, откуда вышел его медведь. Поиски даже с фонарем особого успеха не принесли — ну правда, откуда в лесу у дороги пещеры? Однако нашлась высокая разлапистая ель, у корней которой можно было устроить лежанку и переждать дождь под густыми колючими ветками. Он едва успел устроиться, когда на землю действительно упали первые капли. Жаль, развести костер не выйдет — палить огонь у дерева было бы неразумно, а на открытом пространстве быстро стало мокро. Очень мокро.

Зато под елкой и Мерфи, и лежанка из лапника оставались сухими. К утру, конечно, он замерзнет, но пока было терпимо, хорошо, что не успел вымокнуть. Остатки рыбы и хлеба слегка скрасили его вынужденные посиделки, а закутавшись в куртку, можно было согреть руки. Капли дождя лупили по веткам все сильнее, в укрытии было хоть и не жарко, но сухо, и Мерфи быстро задремал под монотонный шум дождя. К сожалению, совсем заснуть не получалось из-за холода, наползающего со всех сторон, кроме ствола дерева, который, казалось, прогрелся солнцем и теперь отдавал тепло. Хотелось с ним обняться, но дерево больно кололось, так что пришлось прижаться к нему спиной и довольствоваться этим.

Все же в конце концов Мерфи уснул. Ночью он пару раз просыпался, краем сознания отмечая, что под елкой значительно потеплело, а ствол под головой казался уже не только теплым, но и мягким. Так было всего однажды, в самом начале, — они охотились и забрели слишком далеко, пришлось ночевать среди леса у костра, и заснули они порознь, а проснулись вот так же, в обнимку, и горячее тепло сонного Беллами за спиной Мерфи запомнил навсегда, как тот обнимал его тяжелой рукой, прижимая к себе... Разбираться сейчас с этими наваждениями совершенно не хотелось, хотелось спать, чем Мерфи и занимался с наслаждением до момента, когда в глаз внезапно ударил солнечный луч, заставив проснуться. 

Некоторое время он пытался увернуться от луча, почему-то не получалось подвинуться на лежанке ни на сантиметр, словно его чем-то придавило, но он старательно жмурился и отказывался просыпаться окончательно. Разбудило его осознание, что ночные наваждения продолжаются: ему было настолько уютно, что это даже слегка пугало. 

Мерфи лежал на боку, под головой мягкое тепло, спина тоже прижата к мягкому, поверх куртки через плечо лежит что-то тоже теплое и тяжелое, которое и не позволяет толком двинуться. И этот знакомый запах влажной шерсти и чего-то не самого съедобного, но органического происхождения.

Подушка за спиной вдруг вздохнула, волосы на затылке Мерфи зашевелились — не от страха, а от выдоха:

— Ыыыы.

— Блин, — севшим голосом сказал Мерфи. — Отпусти, животное... Я задохнусь сейчас.

Тяжелая лапа — та самая, с повязкой — неожиданно и правда приподнялась, и Мерфи выскользнул из-под дерева, не желая ждать, когда она опустится обратно.

Под колючими ветвями раздалось ворчание, елка затрещала — как он ночью не проснулся, когда медведь с таким же треском заваливался к нему! — и зверь выбрался наружу следом, отфыркиваясь, мотая головой, тяжело переступая заплетающимися со сна лапами.

— Ты от меня никогда, что ли, не отстанешь? — спросил Мерфи.

Медведь еще активнее затряс головой, что он истолковал как «никогда», качнулся назад и уже привычно плюхнулся на пятую точку, протянув вперед лапу со сбившимся испачканным бинтом.

— Понял, — кивнул Мерфи и подошел ближе. Повязку надо было или сменить, или снять. — Смотри, не покусай меня. Могу опять больно сделать.

Менять бинт не пришлось — рана затянулась, и Мерфи рассудил, что на диком звере такие царапины дальше заживут сами и без дополнительного вмешательства.

— Все, здоров, можешь идти. Смотри под лапы и все же побереги эту, пусть заживет до конца, — посоветовал он. — Еды у меня нет, так что с меня тебе больше взять нечего. Еще одно спасибо за печку, я бы без тебя околел сегодня. И теперь иди!

Медведь встал на четыре лапы, примерился к раненой, осторожно наступил, коротко рыкнул, но поднимать лапу не стал — видимо, больно, но терпимо. Пока он определялся с конечностями, Мерфи поднял рюкзак, надел его на спину, засунул за пояс нож и огляделся. Дорога была недалеко, судя по просветам между деревьев.

— Ы.

— Ты не отстанешь?

— Ыыы.

— Ну... ладно. Пошли.

Мерфи сделал пару шагов в сторону дороги, и медведь, чуть припадая на больную лапу, двинулся за ним. Вот не было печали, и правда решил идти с ним! С другой стороны, медведь явно считал себя Мерфи обязанным... или ответственным за него. Все равно будет держаться рядом. Безумие какое-то, но — приятное безумие. Зато никакие грабители не привяжутся. 

А в город медведь, наверное, и сам не пойдет. Там много людей, чужих запахов, шумно и тесно, и камни кругом вместо леса. Ну, пусть проводит до Полиса. Раз такой благодарный.

Спустя полчаса Мерфи захотелось заговорить. Идти по лесу с дикой зверюгой в полном молчании было хуже, чем говорить с этой зверюгой, как с человеком.

— Меня зовут Джон, — сказал он на ходу, слегка повернув голову в сторону своего спутника. — Хочешь, я и тебе имя придумаю? 

— Ыыы.

— Хорошо. Ну, смотри... Ты большой, сильный, упрямый, лохматый, дурной на всю свою черную башку, калечишься, как дышишь, на неприятности мастерски нарываешься и ответственный, когда упрешься... и я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. Буду звать тебя «Белл».

Вылетело это все мгновенно и совершенно неожиданно. Мерфи сам себе изумился и на некоторое время умолк, переваривая собственные ощущения от сказанного.

Медведь внезапно остановился, заставляя его тоже притормозить.

— Что, не нравится?

Зверь глухо заворчал, и Мерфи показалось, что звучит это ворчание как-то беспокойно.

— Ну что? Только я решил, что нам вдвоем будет неплохо, как ты решил забастовать? Друг называется...

Тот поднял морду, блеснул черными глазками и вдруг отступил назад на пару шагов.

— Уходишь, да? — И тут Мерфи с какой-то обреченностью понял, что и правда уходит. Совсем. И на выручку больше не придет. Что-то его встревожило и отпугнуло. 

Медведь — Белл, имя приклеилось моментально, как родное, — потоптался на месте, снова глянул на Мерфи.

— Ыыы, — рыкнул он виновато.

Что, Мерфи его еще и благословить на уход должен? Черт.

— Ладно, — произнес он, сам не понимая, почему так трудно это сказать вслух. — Иди. Отпускаю. Ты мне ничего не должен, понял? Все равно все уходят. Лучше уж сразу, чем потом. Иди.

Медведь издал приглушенное рычание, на этот раз никак Мерфи не интерпретированное — словно его внутренний переводчик отрубился, — развернулся и поковылял в лес.

Мерфи провожал его взглядом, пока зверь не скрылся среди листвы.

— Белл, — повторил он вслух и подумал, что, может, медведь был с ним именно ради этого. Чтобы получить свое имя. Настоящее, которое вот так приклеится и будет принадлежать ему. Словно только с именем он мог вернуться домой, в свои леса... Какая глупость. Но почему-то от мысли, что Белл теперь еще долго будет бегать по окрестностям, живой и здоровый, стало тепло и немножко грустно.

Мерфи прошел по дороге еще пару километров, а потом развернулся и быстро направился обратно. Словно, выпустив это имя на свободу, он тоже мог вернуться домой. И хотел этого больше всего на свете.

***

До Аркадии Мерфи дошел на следующее утро. Ворота были закрыты, но стучаться и орать не пришлось — створки приоткрылись, будто его ждали.

— Я ж говорил, что вернешься! — Миллер налетел на него, хлопнув по плечу со всей дури, едва он вошел. — А ты «вряд ли, вряд ли»!

Выглядел Миллер... странно. Сравнение с псом снова пришло в голову, потому что видение виляющего радостно хвоста оказалось внезапно почти физически ощутимым. 

— Нейт, все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Мерфи, на что тот отреагировал новым хлопком.

— Да! 

— Ладно, я тогда пойду...

Так же осторожно он вывернулся из-под дружески впившейся в плечо руки и быстро пошел к главному корпусу — стоило зайти к Эбби, извиниться за исчезновение и узнать, числится он еще в лазарете, или ему надо искать другую работу.

— Эбби занята! — не менее радостно крикнул вслед Миллер, но Мерфи только помахал ему рукой, не оборачиваясь — «спасибо, я понял».

Эбби и правда была занята, но дверь в приемную была приоткрыта, и голоса доносились довольно отчетливо.

— На голове швы не нужны, это царапина.

— Хорошо, Джексон, тогда передай мне бинты, я закончила обработку.

— Не надо, нечего на меня материал переводить, само уже зажило.

— И как ты сам с этим справился?

— Я не сам... 

Мерфи замер. Это говорили Джексон и Эбби. А вот третий голос...

— Ты встретил кого-то в лесу?

— Да, мне помогли.

Он не выдержал и распахнул дверь, буквально ввалившись внутрь.

— Джон, как хорошо, а то я боялась, что ты не вернешься, — совершенно не удивилась Эбби. — Ты не мог бы подождать снаружи, нам с тобой надо поговорить, а я сейчас немного... Беллами, куда ты?

Мерфи не слушал. Потому что навстречу ему с кушетки поднималось большое, черно-лохматое, с темными блестящими радостью глазами, белозубой улыбкой и слегка раскинутыми в стороны, как для объятий, большими сильными руками. С четким едва поджившим ярко-розовым шрамом-звездой на левой ладони. Как будто ее проткнули чем-то острым насквозь.

— Я не уйду, — сказал Мерфи внезапно охрипшим голосом.

— Я тоже, — не прекращая сиять, отозвался Беллами, и под этими простыми словами словно проступило отчетливое раскатистое «Ыыы».


End file.
